vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man
Canceled. Mega Man is the eponymous protagonist of the Mega Man series and a former wrestler for VGCW. He was one half of Team Light along with Proto Man. One little known fact is that Mega Man was also a Glitch Bomb user, but the infamous secret behind this move wasn't known until after the Blue Bomber had already left VGCW. In the Mega Man series Mega Man is a fictional video game character created by Capcom. His first appearance was in the 1987 NES release of the same name. In it, the diabolical Dr. Wily took control of his former friend and colleague Dr. Light's machines known as robot masters and reprogrammed them for evil. Mega Man, another Light creation, took up the fight for everlasting peace and was able to stop his robot friends and Wily's world domination plans... but that was only the beginning. Since then, Mega Man and Dr. Wily have clashed on countless systems and genres over the past quarter of a century, the latest of those conflicts in the classic series taking place in 2010 when Mega Man 10 was released. In VGCW Mega Man had an odd relationship with the fans. While many rooted for him to win his matches, the same group would quickly call him "Canceled Man" whenever he lost. The nickname came from when Capcom canned three Mega Man titles in 2011, the most notable of those games being Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version. Since then, the only games to his name have been created by fans or been horrid iOS cash-ins. It's because of this that the nickname has unfortunately stuck. Mega Man's in-ring career started off strong, with the Blue Bomber coming tantalizingly close to getting a shot at the gold twice. He debuted on the very first (mostly) full VGCW episode to be archived back on November 19th, 2012 as a Royal Rumble participant. Entering in at #22, Mega Man lasted all the way until #38 entered the ring, eliminating seven participants in one of the best Royal Rumble individual showings of 2012. He never quite replicated that performance in future Rumble outings, not doing much of note outside of eliminating his long time nemesis, Dr. Wily, a couple of times. Mega Man was also a participant in the Co-Op Tag Team Championship tournament on November 22nd with his brother, Proto Man. The two wrestled under the team name of Team Light. Team Light won their opening round match against Raw Power but were eliminated in the semi-finals by Team Fortress, the eventual winners of the tournament. In the losing effort, Mega Man was slammed through a barricade and was unable to return to the ring to help his brother. The two would team up one more time in a losing effort before going their separate ways for the rest of 2012. It seemed as though going his own path would prove to be a good move as he wound up making it to the finals of the December 6th KOTR tournament after wins against Sonic the Hedgehog, Segata Sanshiro and Mr. Satan. Once again, though, Mega Man's success was snuffed out when he lost to Adam Jensen in the final round bout. Mega Man then watched Proto Man go on to win a KOTR tourney and VGCW Championship while Dr. Wily went on to garner success as one-half of the former Co-Op Champion team, The Practice. Seeing his career going nowhere fast, Team Light partnered up once again and were able to defeat the Game Grumps in a tag team elimination match on the January 16, 2013 show. This led to a title shot against Raw Power the next night that would end in defeat. This was the last that anyone would see of Mega Man's freakish molten wax face, as it was confirmed by Bazza after the 2013-03-12 show that Mega Man is cancelled for good. His legacy will nevertheless live on in many upcoming games such as... Oh. Never mind. Super Smash Brothers for Wii U & 3DS. Non-Royal Rumble Record